BOSKOŚĆ
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: Tłumaczenie.Autor:Illyria-Novia.Opowieść o valarskiej pomocy w pokonaniu Saurona.


Paste your document here...

**Illyria – Novia **

**BOSKOŚĆ**

Wody Bruineny uniosły się z furią zatapiając czarno odziane upiory i ich konie, pozostawiając Powiernika bezpiecznie na drugim brzegu. Po chwili Ulmo uśmierzył swój gniew i pozwolił nurtom rzeki powrócić do ich spokojnej, usypiającej prędkości. Fale rzeczne trącały pokryte mułem trzciny rosnące przy brzegu tam, gdzie Powiernik leżał twarzą do ziemi, a jego nóż pod nim. Ulmo zasiadł znów na swym tronie obok innych Valarów. Czekali.

Niegdyś sprzeciwił się pieśni Iluvatara i wziął na siebie tworzenie życia wierząc, że ciało i krew może być prawdziwie wykute w paleniskach i piecach jak najświetniejsze miecze i posągi. Żałował przed obliczem Eru, ukorzył się wobec jego rozpaczy i miłosierdzia, ale odkrył, że znajduje radość w nauczaniu rzemiosł te zręczne i wytrzymałe istoty zrodzone jego dłutem. Jeden z nich podążał teraz za Powiernikiem aż do niechybnej i gorzkiej zguby. Gimli syn Gloina był jego odkupieniem, znakiem jego zadośćuczynienia za głupstwo, które popełnił u świtu ciemnej ery. A pierś Powiernika okrywała świetna, trwała koszula z plecionych kółek, miały barwę lśnienia księżyca na stojącej wodzie, delikatność i siła splecione razem przez rasę oddaną sztuce klejnotów i metalu, synów i cór Aulego Kowala.

Jej dzieci nadeszły z zielonych głębin Lasu Fangorn, tupiąc i hucząc schodziły falą ze wzgórz w stronę Isengardu, gniew gotował się w ich sokach. Po długich, cichych latach drzemania w samotności jej dzieci znów wędrowały zaganiając stada swych ukochanych drzew, aby dokonać straszliwej zemsty na czarodzieju i jego wieży ciemnych czarów, ich pieśń wznosiła się dolinami, głęboki, ogłuszający warkot. Yavanna powstała ze swego tronu i uniosła dłoń i zielony wiatr zaniósł jej błogosławieństwo za morze, gdy entowie rozrywali mury, które okalały Orthank, gdy woda pieniła się i przewalała, zalewając kuźnie i kołowroty orków, gdy huornowie trzeszczeli i szumieli, pochłaniając wrzaski i zawodzenia zastępów Sarumana.

Niegdyś kopyta jego rumaka brzmiały jak grom po całym kraju, dzwięk jego rogu odzywał się echem z najdalszych zakątków lasów, a na ten głos złe bestie uciekały w rozsypce, w strachu. Dziś, tak jak niegdyś biały koń mknął przez doliny i góry, niestrudzenie ścigając się z wiatrem, a jego jeździec zbierał i organizował siły. Oromë patrzył, jak Cienistogrzywy niesie Mithrandira przez płaskowyż Pelennoru, kij czarodzieja wzniesiony wysoko, jego rumak nie cofający się nawet przed uskrzydlonymi potworami w powietrzu. Krew Nahara żywa jest w tym koniu, pomyślał Orome z dumą, uradowany, że odbijający się echem grzmot podków znowu będzie zwiastunem upadku sług Czarnego Władcy.

To był jeden z najpiękniejszych, najbardziej kojących snów, jakie kiedykolwiek splatał niezauważalnie zlewając w jedno wizję swych pełnych odpoczynku ogrodów w Lorien ze wspomnieniami o zielonych wzgórzach domu Powiernika. Były tam strumyki i małe jeziorka, czyste i nakrapiane złotymi plamkami słońca z kamykami na dnie i wierzbami zwieszającymi się nad brzegiem. Słońce radośnie opromieniało łąki polerując trawę i kwiaty do żywej, jasnej barwy, zanim pomału wkradło się do cichych zielonych halli między stare dęby i wiązy ocieniające meandry pylistych dróg ograniczonych krzewami i gęstym żywopłotem. Były tam zapachy wilgotnej gleby i dzikich kwiatów. Powiernik stał i patrzał dokoła z zachwytem, zatrzymał się, aby położyć rękę na chłodnej korze dębu uśmiechał się, gdy przesuwał palcami po pooranej, sękatej korze. Przez chwilę nic ani pokryte mgłą bagno co cuchnęło strasznie śmiercią ani terror, który przesuwał się po niebie nie mogły zniweczyć tego kręgu spokoju i komfortu, który otoczył Powiernika w jego śnie. A, gdy Pierścień zbliżał się coraz bardziej i bardziej do Mordoru rosły siły jego trucizn. Używał zmęczenia i przerażenia swego powiernika, aby głębiej zagrzebać się w jego umyśle, obwijając łańcuchy swego szaleństwa coraz ciaśniej i ciaśniej dokoła jego ducha. Już wkrótce nie będzie dla niego odpoczynku nawet we śnie, a wizje ognia będą go prześladować nawet podczas marzeń sennych. Nic już nie ocaleje z miłych wspomnień o domu i kraju rodzinnym. A wówczas nie będzie już w mocy Irma przedrzeć się przez te bariery grozy bez rozszczepienia umysłu Powiernika. Ale na razie Irmo był zadowolony z wizji, którą stworzył, łagodnej przystani, gdzie mógł odłożyć na chwilę swe brzemię i troski. To był jeden z jego najwspanialszych projektów prawie tak piękny jak ten przebłysk Nieśmiertelnego Kraju, który niegdyś wszeptał Powiernikowi w sen, zaraz po tym, gdy ten podjął pierwsze kroki ku swemu przeznaczeniu.

Powiernik uniósł flakonik, mocniej zacisnął dłoń ma mieczu i rzucając wyzwanie postąpił w przód. Gwiezdne światło Earendila rozlało się w duszącej czerni żarliwie i promiennie. I zaskoczony pająk na chwilę cofnął się w strachu oślepiony ostrym, białym blaskiem. Wśród wszystkich pieśni jakie napisano wychwalając cudowność jej gwiazd to ten pojedynczy, niemy gest, to ten widok milczącego zdecydowania i odwagi na rozświetlonej twarzy Powiernika były dla Vardy najpiękniejszą z poezji.

Manwë usłuchał, jak zawsze. Kiedy przyszedł rozkaz, aby zatopić wyspę Numenor, aby rozedrzeć na strzępy wysmukłe wieże i połyskliwe kopuły zbudowane przez synów ludzkich Manwë usłuchał i stał z boku tylko patrząc, gdy czarna kipiąca woda podniosła się aby pochłonąć wybrzeże za wybrzeżem, połykając statki w portach, rozrzucając ludzi na ulicach, które wybrzuszały się wrzucając ich do podmorskiego grobu. Zaczął podziwiać i pokochał Następców za ich dążenie do rozwoju, aby osiągnąć wiele, aby pójść bardzo daleko w ograniczonym czasie ich życia. Ujrzenie, jak ich duma zamienia się w próżność zasmuciło go. Jakże łatwo Nieprzyjaciel dostrzegł ją i wykorzystał dla siebie, korumpując ich. Mimo tego, gdy dano mu ujrzeć plan Iluvatara, gdy zobaczył, że Numenorowi pisane było upaść i pogrążyć się w morzu nie sprzeciwił się. Jednak kiedy się dowiedział, że Valarowie mają pozostać po zachodniej stronie morza rozłąki, gdy odkrył że mają się powstrzymać od wspomagania ludów Śródziemia, nawet, kiedy Nieprzyjaciel powstał znowu, nawet kiedy Ostatni Sojusz zawiódł w swej próbie powstrzymania go, wówczas to Manwe podążył swą myślą ku Eru i wyraził swoją cichą prośbę o zlitowanie.

_Jakże dadzą radę obronić się przeciwko tak straszliwemu wrogowi? Czy mamy odsunąć się od ich cierpienia i nic nie zrobić, żeby oszczędzić im złości i fałszu Nieprzyjaciela? _A Iluvatar odrzekł: _Nawet jeśli moje dzieci pozbawione są daru oczarowań i ich siły nie pozwalają na kształtowanie gór, i zmienianie nurtów rzek, mają oni po swojej stronie odwagę i rozsądek. Nie posiadają umiejętności rozkazywania wiatrowi i wzywania pioruna, ale posiadają litość i współczucie w sercach. Wkrótce wspomnienia o jaśniejącym gniewie Valarów zbledną stając się legendą, odległą opowieścią o cudach. Możecie dosięgnąć ich i wspomóc w cierpieniach, ale me dzieci nie będą wierzyły w was ani nie zwrócą się do was po ukojenie swego smutku. Lecz przyjrzyj się im lepiej, albowiem w ich wyborach i w ich dokonaniach, ujrzysz Mnie. _

Zatem Manwe posłuchał i nadal czuwał pełen żalu na swym tronie, wszystkowidzącymi oczami śledząc kroki Powiernika przechodzącego przez wyschnięte pustkowie Gorgoroth, gdzie nawet błogosławiony wiatr z Zachodu nie może zadrżeć na tyle długo, aby oczyścić powietrze z brudu. Zatem Manwe posłuchał słów Eru i obserwował ze wzrastającą rozpaczą, gdy Powiernik walczył z samym sobą w straconej bitwie, nawet wtedy, gdy stanął na urwisku nad otchłanią ognia. Kiedy Powiernik został złamany i wsunął Pierścień na palec, kiedy jego głos zadzwięczał w jaskini czysty i silny: „Pierścień jest mój" Manwë znów niemal dojrzał przypływ ciemności, który nastąpił po zagładzie dwu drzew Valinoru, smrodliwe cienie Ungolianty, które skaziły całą światłość gwiazd. Wówczas litość narodzona w tunelach ciemności, głęboko w labiryncie kamieni i mgieł, tam, gdzie przestrach pragnąłby szybkiego mgnienia ostrej stali, gdzie nienawiść i obrzydzenie pragnęły doradzić porzucenie, wystąpiła naprzód i zamiary Iluvatara ujawniły się mu w swej olśniewającej, oczyszczającej wspaniałości. I Manwë roześmiał się. Wiatr zaświszczał dokoła Taniquetilu rozpraszając chmury a wielkie orły przemierzały wściekłe morze ognia i popiołów szybując na wichurze błogosławieństwa Manwëgo.

Nienna płakała, jej łzy płynęły, jak krew z ran Powiernika, jej łzy, były jak jego śmiech – który tak rzadko był słyszalny po wojnie, a dźwięk jego brzmiał obco, tak stary, tak zmęczony, tak pusty. Jej łzy to cały ból, nadzieja, gniew i wstrząs, łzy, którym Powiernik nie pozwolił spłynąć ze swych oczu. Nienna płakała dla niego i zrozumiała. A kiedy stał w końcu na pokładzie szarego statku, który zabierał go daleko od kraju urodzenia, kiedy jego łzy opadły, by stać się jednym z morzem, Nienna zapłakała wraz z nim.

Estë zebrała w dłoniach delikatne pędy i odwróciła się gdy wyczuła czyjąś obecność za sobą. Uśmiechnęła się myśląc, że z wszystkich poranionych duchów, które szukały uzdrowienia i spokoju w jej ogrodach ten nagrodził ją najbardziej swą radością i oczarowaniem. Olorin opowiadał o niziołkach jako o przyziemnych, których kształt nie oddawał ani ich odwagi ani ich hartu ducha. Lecz ujrzeć jednego z nich odzyskującego tak wiele z tego co utracił, widzieć, jak światło powróciło i ponownie wypełniło te piękne oczy, niezamglone już ani bólem ani smutkiem, to sprawiało, że rozumiała czemu pozwolono mu wejść do jej ukochanego ogrodu. Wielu odzyskiwało spokój i zdrowie pod jej opieką ale żaden nie zasługiwał bardziej niż ten, który nie posiadł ani wiedzy elfów ani siły ludzi, a jednak został wybrany, aby znieść ciężar, którego nie mogli znieść nawet potężniejsi od niego. _Chcę posadzić te sadzonki przy fontannie. Będą rosnąć lepiej tam, gdzie słońce ogrzeje je mocniej. Pójdziesz ze mną i pomożesz mi? _Hobbit, Powiernik pierścienia, Frodo odwzajemnił uśmiech i pokiwał głową – Tak – odrzekł, klękając koło Valiery i ostrożnie wykopując kruche, małe sadonki z ich wilgotnej, bogatej gleby. 


End file.
